Red Fall
by Wolfsredfalcon
Summary: What starts out as a normal day suddenly becomes life changing. First story. Rated for possible gore and death.


Me: I got the idea for this after watching the end part of a Sci-fi show and just changed it a little... hope it turned out okay, I apologize if it didn't. This is my first try and everything, so let me know what ya think! :)

Kay: We do not own anything...not even this shirt *plucks at flannel shirt*

Me: *rolls eyes* That's not nice, even if it is true!

Kay: Shush up! *chases with a windshield wiper*

Me: eeek!

* * *

I fremember the colors of the leaves that year in the fall. Colors that inspired the soul, yellows that created hope in nature's beauty, and reds that reminded one of the losses of the year gone past. Remembrances of sudden gut-wrenching fear, the near-immediate set in of shock, and the loneliness that followed, these were my memories that are still with me to this day.

The slightly off white house that my family lived in was eight miles from the nearest town. There were mostly gravel roads in that area, except for the quarter mile in front of our home that was asphalt to keep down the dust trails. The front yard is graced by the presence of two strong maples and one sturdy oak, just starting to change colors. Near the mailbox at the crossroad, there is a small dirt track that crosses the creek at the bottom of the hill in the back yard. The dirt track continues to the pond that is located out of sight on the back part of the property. A Labrador mix dog, just over one year old, sits on the porch waiting to play.

It was a Tuesday, I always remember Tuesdays as shopping day. I'm always excited to go to the local country store, because the owners have a potbellied pig that was a ton of fun to play with. The country store has everything that one could possibly need; it was the gas station, the hardware store, the post office, the tailor, the grocery store, and the mechanic shop. Mom would do all the shopping for the necessities while I played with the potbellied pig. While in town we would sometimes visit my Grandma Brown, she just so happened to live across the street from the country store. This was also a treat, because there was usually a snake or two to be rescued from the well in the side yard. But this Tuesday wasn't like any Tuesday previous to it. No going to play at the store, no visiting Grandma Brown, and no rescuing snakes. This is my black Tuesday.

"Come on, Kate. Let's get going." I bounded past my mom and out onto the porch. My dog Spike scurried across the porch and started licking my hands, and I scratched him behind the ears as I continued to make my way to the car. Spike whined as I touched the car door handle.

"No, Spike, I can't play right now. We'll play when I get back, okay? And no, you can't go with us today. I'll be back." Spike whined and sat as I closed my door.

"Are you ready to go? Put on your seat belt," Mom instructed, and started the car. As we backed out of the driveway, Spike shot up like a rocket and started circling the car just barking up a storm. This continued even with the stop and go motion Mom was making with the car, trying to not hit Spike. It was when we lost sight of Spike, and the car was starting to move forward that it happened. I saw a flash of a black tail moving in front of the car, no time. No time to say stop, no time to utter a sound, only enough time to suck in a half of a breath. Thump! Thump! The gut-wrenching sound and I knew something bad had happened.

"NO!" I thought that I was screaming, but it was only a whisper. I flipped around in my seat like my life depended on it. I saw nothing out the back window.

"Kate, stay in the car." My mom tried to say it calmly. I don't know how or when my seat belt came undone, just go; this is what my gut told me to do. Disobeying a direct order I flew out the door, and behind the car, was my best friend. I stood there rooted to that spot like a stone statue, unable to say anything, unable to look away. The only thing that came to mind at first sight… FLASH. A little puppy held in my lap, yet to be named, all black with three white paws and a small white tuft of fur on his head the stuck up slightly. I looked over at Mom and said with a lop-sided smile, "I'm gonna call 'im Spike, 'cause he got that little white spike on 'is head." FLASH. Puppy howls wake me from a deep sleep. Groggily I get up, pull on my bathrobe, and go out onto the porch. "What's wrong, Spike?" Whines answer me from beneath a half painted desk just outside my window. I utter comforting words as I crawl under the desk and curl up with Spike. Sleepily the last thing I said was, "It's gonna be okay, I'll always be with you." FLASH. "Come on, Spike! It's fun!" I jumped into a pile of leaves, and Spike leaped in after me. Giggles and slobbery licks erupt from the now scattered leaves. "Smile for the camera," Mom said grinning from the porch holding a camera. I wrapped my arm around Spike and hugged him close while I smiled with my missing tooth. FLASH. Spike lying on the asphalt head caved in from the sheer weight of the car where he was run over. No hope. My heart was ripped out by the thump thump thump noise of Spike's tail hitting the asphalt.

Its Tuesday again as I stare at the leaves with their changing color. It's been almost a month since Spike's departure. Dad's just pulled into the driveway. He get's out of the car I don't look to see what he holding in his arm.

"Here you go," Dad said simply as he put the dog in my lap. As I sat with this puppy, yet to be named, I realized that not everything comes to an end. Spike would always be with me, and that endings also can be beginnings. Suddenly I picked up the puppy and hugged him close, "Your name is Spike Jr., in honor of my best friend. I hope that we can be best friends too."


End file.
